


Libations Lead to Liberation

by MoftissslilWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alley Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fingering, a bit of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoftissslilWriter/pseuds/MoftissslilWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the Christmas party at 221B, Molly and Greg get along famously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libations Lead to Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the following kinkmeme prompt: 
> 
> "Molly in an alleyway her Christmas dress hiked up, Lestrade fucking her hard against the wall. Sad angry frustrated sex that's mindblowingly awesome. 
> 
> Or, Molly bent over a morgue table as Lestrade fucks her hard from behind. 
> 
> Really, I just want some Molly/Lestrade sex that's hard, fast and a little bit public." 
> 
> http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21231.html?thread=125273327#t125273327

It started when she took off her coat in 221B. When Greg had gone to the Christmas gathering John was throwing, he could thought that he would be caught off guard by how undeniably sexy Molly Hooper was. Her dress showed off all of her feminine curves, and Greg caught himself gawking. He collected himself, offering her a drink, and eventually, that one drink turned into four. 

The pathologist found herself more than fond of the idea of getting a little tipsy, especially if Greg was offering. Fortunately, he was- in fact, he asked if she wanted to duck out and go to the pub. She agreed, and once there, they matched each other drink for drink. Both were a bit more than tipsy, and with being more than tipsy, they both became God awful flirts. They talked, finding each other really great company. Greg’s hand then moved to her thigh. Molly bit her lip and smiled; she liked where this was going. The sweet, innocent, shy Molly was still there, but a-few-drinks-in-Molly was far more flirtatious and far more interested in forgetting all about her troubles with the aid of a sexy DI. Taking his cue, Greg leaned in and kissed Molly soundly. He was met with encouragement; so much encouragement, actually, that they were soon full out snogging right there at the bar. After a few moments, their hands wandering, Greg leaned in, 

“Do you want to get out of here?”

Molly nodded quickly, taking Greg’s hand and leading him. 

“My flat’s only a few block’s away.” 

Greg nodded dumbly, following dutifully. They started down the street, and then suddenly Molly tripped. Greg caught her, holding her up, and the pair began laughing. They laughed so whole-heartedly that they needed to step into the nearby alley to catch their breath and have the walls hold them up. Recovering, Molly suddenly got the whim to kiss Greg, which then took him by surprise. Drunken logic also told her to start rubbing her hand up his thigh, all reservations degraded. Pulling away, Greg started jovially, “Woah there, I’d hold off if I was you, or I’ll have you up against the wall,” he finished, attempting a chuckle. To his surprise, this not only did not dissuade Molly, but to perhaps her own surprise, caused her to moan softly. 

She went with it, pulling Greg close and backing herself up against the wall, reclaiming his lips with hers. Though he was still shocked that dear, sweet Molly seemed to be asking to be fucked in an alley, he was too turned on to refuse. He kissed her in earnest, tongue dominating her mouth. She melted underneath him, one hand in his hair, the other groping him. Greg’s hand wandered up her skirt, making Molly thrust to meet his hand. 

“You little tart, you’re desperate for me, aren’t you?” said Greg, breaking the kiss. Molly nodded and moaned in desperation at the words, still rocking on Greg’s hand has he caressed her through her knickers. Greg smiled at her obvious need, whispering into her ear, “Take them off.” Molly obeyed, shucking her panties immediately, caring nothing for where they ended up. 

As her reward for listening so well, Greg quickly began to rub her clit, finding her very sensitive. She tilted her head back in ecstasy, Greg bringing his lips to her exposed throat. Not letting her recover from her first jolt of pleasure, he then inserted one finger inside of her, causing her knees to buckle in pleasure. He held her up, marking as much skin as possible with his lips as one finger became two, listening to the menagerie of noises of exaltation. As he pleasured her, he moved his lips to her ear, whispering the dirtiest things possible to her in a low gravelly tone that made her whimper. 

"Little whore loves being filled, don't you? You need it, little slut."

Molly grabbed for Greg’s belt, only to be batted away. “Not so fast, my little wanton, if you want it so bad, beg for it. Beg for me to fuck you right here, in this alley, into this wall. Beg for my cock,” he instructed, pumping his fingers faster inside of her. 

“P-Please, please fuck me!” she squeaked, barely managing composure. 

“That’s my girl,” Greg replied, removing his fingers. Molly groaned at the loss, only to be maneuvered to be facing the wall. Greg released his cock, quickly fumbling to get a condom out and on. Molly braced herself as Greg pushed her dress up, entering her quickly. He gave her a minute to get used to his size before he began to pump into her in fervor. Her euphoria was audible, directing, “Harder! Yes! Oh God, Greg! Right there!” It didn’t take much time for both of them to be close to orgasm, Molly bringing her hand down to rub her clit. Greg picked up the pace, thrusting with zeal. Molly came first, Greg’s name being shouted in exultation. Greg finished soon after, burying himself deep in her warmth. 

Molly giggled moments after, as if she had just came back to herself. This caused Greg to laugh as he helped set her to rights, cleaning up as best he could. As soon as function returned to Molly’s legs, they headed off, finally making it back to her apartment for the night.


End file.
